My Dongsaeng
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Yang ia harapkan hanyalah satu hal... Suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Jaehwan lagi." /Ken Leo-Keo/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Title ::**** My Dongsaeng**

**Genre :: Family/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Jung Taekwoon aka Leo,**

**Lee Jaehwan aka Ken,**

**And Cha Hakyeon aka N.**

**Pairing(s) : Keo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Child!Ken, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, Jellyfish ent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary :**** "****Yang ia harapkan hanyalah satu hal... Suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Jaehwan lagi."**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Seorang _namja_ berambut kecoklatan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Wajahnya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Ia keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya seraya memegang gelas plastik berisi teh hangat yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sesekali matanya melihat-lihat ke jalanan yang sepi. Ia cukup maklum karena saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Jujur saja ia sendiri cukup kaget karena ia bisa bangun sepagi ini dan ingin berangkat ke kampus di waktu sepagi ini.

_Namja_ itu terus berjalan menuju sebuah halte kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari komplek rumahnya. Ia kemudian duduk halte tersebut sambil menunggu bis yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah bis pun datang. _Namja_ itu bergegas masuk ke dalam bis dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Seperti dugaanya juga bis ini masih sepi.

Namun seketika pandangan _namja_ itu tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan mantel tebal yang duduk di belakang bis sendirian. _Namja_ itu mengerutkan keningnya, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Seorang anak kecil sendirian duduk di bis pagi-pagi begini? Dan entah mengapa sesuatu seperti menariknya untuk melangkah menuju anak laki-laki itu.

_Namja_ itu perlahan berjalan mendekati anak itu dan kemudian mulai menyapanya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." _Namja_ itu menatap anak laki-laki di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_." Anak itu terlihat sadar dari lamunannya dan membalas sapaan _namja_ tadi.

"Hey, kau sendirian? Kenapa kau ada disini?" _Namja_ itu duduk di samping anak tadi dan mulai menatapnya. Jujur saja, ia memang menyukai anak kecil sejak dulu.

"Emm... Aku..."

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Jung Taekwoon. Panggil saja Leo-_hyung_." _Namja_ bernama Jung Taekwoon atau sering disapa Leo itu menjulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki tadi.

"Lee Jaehwan _imnida_." Jawab anak laki-laki tadi dengan suaranya yang terdengar lucu bagi Leo.

"Nah, Jaehwan-_ah_, kenapa kau sendirian di bis ini? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Leo sambil menatap mata Jaehwan yang imut.

"Um... Aku sedang berjalan-jalan, _hyung_." Jawab Jaehwan yang terdengar sangat polos bagi Leo.

"Sendirian? Wah, itu bahaya sekali." Leo terlihat merapikan kerah mantel Jaehwan yang terlihat tidak rapi.

"Aku—"

_KRIIIIIIIIIIUKK_!

Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari perutnya. Dengan segera ia kemudian memegangi perutnya. Leo yakin kini semburat merah tengah mewarnai wajah Jaehwan.

"Hahaha, Jaehwan-_ah_, kau lapar ya?" Leo terlihat terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Jaehwan. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _tupperware_ berwarna biru.

"_Hyung_ punya roti bakar. _Mungkin_ hyung akan memakannya nanti, tapi kau pasti sangat lapar sekarang. Makanlah, supaya kau punya banyak energi untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini." Leo memberikan _tupperware_ miliknya pada Jaehwan.

"Emm... Leo-_hyung_, _gamsahamnida_." Jawab Jaehwan dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut.

"Hahaha, _cheonmaneyo_ Jaehwan-_ah_. Nah, sekarang makanlah." Ujar Leo seraya mengusap-usap kepala Jaehwan.

Leo memperhatikan Jaehwan yang mulai menyantap roti bakar yang ia berikan padanya. Leo tersenyum lembut, ia sangat senang melihat anak kecil makan dengan lahapnya seperti ini. Pada dasarnya Leo sangat menyukai anak-anak. Meski teman-temannya bilang Leo itu orang yang pendiam, dingin, dan juga kadang sangat mengerikan, hal itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sifat asli Leo yang sangat menyukai anak-anak dan juga hewan peliharaan.

Leo memiliki hewan peliharaan di rumahnya, seekor kucing anggora yang lucu. Leo sangat menyayanginya sampai kadang ia tidak mengacuhkan orang lain jika sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya itu.

Leo yang terlahir sebagai anak tunggal kadang merasa kesepian. Ia ingin sekali memiliki setidaknya seorang adik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia tidak bisa memaksakan hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Leo sangat menyukai anak-anak, karena baginya mereka sangatlah manis dan juga sangat polos. Saat seorang anak kecil tersenyum atau pun bermain bersamanya, Leo akan tersenyum sangat manis, hal yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan meski dengan teman terdekatnya sekalipun.

"Hmm, bagaimana? Roti bakar itu aku yang membuatnya lho." Ujar Leo.

"Rasanya enak." Jawab Jaehwan sambil menatap Leo dengan kedua bola matanya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, Jaehwan-_ah_, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Leo.

"Aku tinggal di Mokpo." Jawab Jaehwan.

"_Mwo_? Mokpo? Jauh sekali. Di Seoul kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Dengan ibuku."

"Oh, begitu." Leo kembali mengusap kepala Jaehwan.

Leo menatap jalanan di depan bis. Sepertinya waktu sangat cepat berlalu dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah sampai di halte dekat kampusnya.

"Nah, itu kampus _hyung_. Kalau begitu _hyung_ pergi dulu Jaehwan-_ah_. Habiskan roti bakarnya ya." Leo tersenyum manis sebelum berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu bis bis.

"Eh... _Hyung_..." Seru Jaehwan.

"_Ne_?" Leo berbalik dan menatap Jaehwan yang sedang membuka tas punggung kecil miliknya.

"Emm... Ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya di kelas keterampilan." Jaehwan mengeluarkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Ini untukku?" Leo berjongkok dan menatap syal yang ada di tangan Jaehwan.

"_Ne_... Pakai syal ini ya." Jaehwan mengalungkan syal itu di leher Leo dan mengikatnya dengan rapi.

"Aku pasti akan memakainya. _Gomawo_ Jaehwan-_ah_." Leo menarik tubuh Jaehwan ke dalam pelukkannya dan mengusap punggung Jaehwan perlahan.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Leo pun akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi _hyung_." Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Leo pun keluar dari dalam bis. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada bis yang membawa Jaehwan pergi. Leo merasa sangat senang, ia benar-benar bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyayangi seorang adik meski hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Hey! Tumben kau datang pagi sekali." Seseorang menyenggol bahu Leo dari belakang.

"Hakyeon-_ah_. Entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin datang lebih awal." Ujar Leo.

"Oh, begitu? Ayo cepat masuk." Hakyeon, orang yang menyapa Leo barusan itu pun melangkah memamsuki area sekolah mereka.

"Hahaha, oke." Leo menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Hakyeon berjengit sesaat. Ia rasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Jung Taekwoon tersenyum seperti ini. Apa dia sakit? Tapi sudahlah, toh sepertinya Leo baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia harus lebih waspada kali ini. Siapa tau ini adalah tanda bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

Leo terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan syal yang menggantung di lehernya. Sesekali ia mengusap syal itu, rasanya lembut sekali. Ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan Jaehwan, ya mungkin lain kali.

_._

_._

_._

Leo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bis yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Ia sangat lelah setelah hampir seharian belajar di sekolah. Mungkin hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan saat pulang nanti adalah berendam dengan air hangat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Leo ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Leo terus melangkah menuju bangku tengah bis, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di belakang bis. Ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang duduk di sana. Leo pun bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu.

"Hey, Jaehwan-_ah_. Kau masih disini?" Tanya Leo pada anak itu. Ya anak itu memang Lee Jaehwan, anak yang Leo temui tadi pagi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ _hyung_." Jawab Jaehwan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau belum pulang? Ini kan sudah sore? Apa jalan-jalannya masih belum selesai?" Leo duduk di samping Jaehwan dan menatapnya lembut.

"A-aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan." Jawab Jaehwan terbata.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh _hyung_ menemanimu berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Leo lembut.

"Menemaniku? Tentu saja boleh!" Seru Jaehwan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke taman kota."

"Oke, _hyung_ akan menemanimu ke taman kota. Tapi setelah itu kau harus langsung pulang, _ne_? Tidak baik keluar rumah seharian? Apalagi kau sendirian seperti ini."

"Baiklah _hyung_." Jawab Jaehwan lembut.

.

"_Hyung_, _gomawoyo_." Ujar Jaehwan.

"_Choenmaneyo_. Ayo, habiskan _takoyaki_-mu." Jawab Leo.

Leo kini sedang duduk di bangku taman kota bersama Jaehwan. Leo baru aja membelikan takoyaki untuk Jaehwan yang mulai kelihatan lapar lagi. Jaehwan melahap takoyaki hangat miliknya dengan perlahan. Leo terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jaehwan yang sedikit kepanasan saat mengunyah takoyaki miliknya.

"Jaehwan, apakah kau memiliki _hyung_ atau _noona_?" Tanya Leo.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki _hyung_ atau pun _noona_." Jawab Jaehwan seadanya.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja _hyung_ ini adalah _hyung_-mu. Oke?"

"Oke, _hyung_." Jaehwan menangguk pelan saat menatap Leo.

"_Hyung_ sendiri, apa _hyung_ mempunyai _dongsaeng_?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Tidak, _hyung_ juga tidak punya."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku _dongsaeng_ _hyung_, oke?" Ujar Jaehwan mengulang pernyataan Leo.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Jaehwan-_ah_." Leo terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap rambut Jaehwan. Jaehwan benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Leo.

"_Hyung_. Aku... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. _Mianhaeyo_." Jaehwan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Wae_?" Leo menatap Jaehwan yang ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong." Ujar Jaehwan pelan.

"Berbohong? Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi berjalan-jalan. Aku pergi dari rumah karena _eomma_-ku akan membawaku pergi dari Seoul dan kembali ke Mokpo. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul, aku ingin tetap tinggal disini." Jelas Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-_ah_." Leo menyentuh pundak Jaehwan dengan perlahan.

"Jaehwan, kau harus menuruti perkataan _eomma_-mu. Pasti _eomma_-mu sangat cemas saat kau pergi, dan sekarang pasti _eomma_-mu sedang kebingungan mencarimu kemana-mana." Kata Leo.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi _hyung_. Aku ingin tetap tinggal di Seoul. Aku takut aku tidak akan punya teman saat aku di Mokpo nanti." Jaehwan terlihat mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_ yakin, saat kau berada di Mokpo nanti, kau akan mendapatkan teman yang banyak seperti saat di Seoul. Kau sangat manis dan juga baik, siapa pun pasti akan mau berteman denganmu. Sekarang berjanjilah pada _hyung_, kau akan pulang dan tidak akan membuat _eomma_-mu khawatir lagi, _ne_?"

"_Ne_. Tapi _hyung_ juga harus berjanji."

"Apa?"

"_Hyung_ tidak boleh melupakanku."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau kan _dongsaeng_-ku satu-satunya." Leo tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Jaehwan.

"_Hyung_, aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Tanpa Leo sadari, kini Jaehwan sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Iya, _hyung_ tahu. _Hyung_ juga pasti akan merindukan _dongsaeng_ _hyung_ yang nakal ini." Leo mengusap punggung kecil Jaehwan dengan perlahan.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang. _Eomma_-mu pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah." Ujar Leo saat Jaehwan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Emm..." Jaehwan pun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

"Jaehwan! Kau dari mana saja, nak?! _Eomma_ mencarimu seharian!" Seorang _yeoja_ berlari dan memeluk tubuh Jaehwan ketika baru saja Leo dan Jaehwan sampai di pekarangan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Aku... Aku berjalan-jalan _eomma_." Jawab Jaehwan pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada _eomma_? _Eomma_ khawatir sekali." _Yeoja_ itu terlihat menangis seraya memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat.

"_Mianhamnida_ _eomma_. Aku takkan melakukannya lagi." Jaehwan pun mengangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"_Gwaenchana_, yang penting kau sudah kembali dan baik-baik saja."

"_Eomma_, ini Leo-_hyung_. Dia yang menemaniku berjalan-jalan hari ini." Ujar Jaehwan sambil menatap Leo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Leo-_sshi_, terima kasih banyak kau telah menjaga Jaehwan hari ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak menjaganya." Ibu Jaehwan menatap Leo dengan seksama.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomeoni_, Jaehwan anak yang baik. Aku senang bisa menemaninya." Ujar Leo pada Ibu Jaehwan.

"Nah, Jaehwan. Sekarang kau sudah kembali pada _eomma_-mu. Ingat janjimu, jangan buat _eomma_-mu khawatir lagi, _ne_?" Leo berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggangguk seraya menghapus air matanya.

"_Hyung_. Besok aku akan pergi ke Mokpo. _Hyung_ jangan lupakan aku, _ne_?" Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Leo dan menangis di bahunya.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_ kan sudah berjanji padamu." Leo menutup matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya sedih sekali mendengar Jaehwan yang sedang terisak di bahunya.

"Nah, Jaehwan. _Hyung_ pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik _ne_, jangan nakal lagi." Leo melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap mata Jaehwan.

"_Ne,_ _hyung_." Jawab Jaehwan.

_Cup..._

Sebuah kecupan tipis mendarat di pipi Leo. Leo tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri menatap Jaehwan yang kembali pada ibunya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi _hyung_." Ujar Jaehwan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jaehwan-_ah_." Leo pun melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehwan.

.

Leo berjalan menyusuri jalan di malam hari. Ia teringat dengan wajah manis dan polos Jaehwan. Tadi adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan anak itu. Entah mengapa, meski hanya sebentar, Jaehwan sudah seperti memberikan kenangan yang sulit dilupakan oleh Leo. Leo sudah seperti terikat ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anak itu.

Ya, meski hanya sebentar, tapi Jaehwan sudah memberikan warna tersendiri untuk hidup Leo. _Dongsaeng_ yang tidak akan mungkin Leo lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Leo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bis yang biasa ia tumpangi menuju kampus. Matanya segera mengarah ke area belakang bis, menerka-nerka apakah sosok yang ia harapkan akan muncul disana. Tapi nihil, tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Leo terseyum tipis dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di belakang, tempat ia duduk bersama Jaehwan kemarin. Ya, entah mengapa Leo ingin melihat wajah anak itu lagi hari ini.

Leo memakai syal pemberian Jaehwan kemarin. Ia sangat senang saat memakainya, karena ia pikir, ia pasti terlihat sangat tampan, dan juga Jaehwan pasti akan senang jika melihat Leo memakainya.

"Permisi. Apa anda yang bernama Jung Takwoon?" Tanya sang supir pada Leo.

"Eh? _Ne,_ saya Jung Taekwoon. Ada apa?" Leo pun berbalik dan menatap sang supir.

"Tadi padi, seorang anak kecil datang dan menitipkan barang. Anak itu bilang barang ini milik anda." Supir itu mengeluarkan sebuah _tupperware_ berwarna biru dari laci penyimpanan miliknya.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_." Jawab Leo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Leo pun duduk di kursi tengah dan membuka isi _tupperware_ miliknya itu.

"_Hyung, ini aku __Jaehwan__. Terima kasih kemarin sudah memberikanku sarapan. Hari ini, giliranku yang akan memberikan sarapan untuk _hyung_. Dihabiskan ya _hyung_, aku dan _eomma_ yang membuatkannya untukmu. Selamat makan. – Lee_ _Jaehwan__._"

Leo membaca pesan kecil di dalam _tupperware_ itu seraya menatap roti bakar dan juga segelas air mineral di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menatapnya.

"_Gomawo_... Jaehwan-_ah_..." Ujar Leo seraya mulai memakan roti bakar buatan Jaehwan.

Tanpa Leo sadari kini ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia senang sekali bisa memiliki _dongsaeng_ seperti Jaehwan. Yang ia harapkan hanya satu hal...

Suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Jaehwan lagi.

.

.

.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

**END**

a/n : Annyeong ^^

Author kambek dengan kapel baruuuuuuu! Keooo! Ampuuuun ini kapel unyu binggooooo!

Ken yang kocak dan rada liar ketemu Leo yang ice prince abis. Author jadi guling2 sendiri kalo Leo tiba-tiba senyum pas ngeliat kelakuan absurd Ken. Aaaah, unyu beudlah vocal line ini...

Yaaaa, berhubung Leo itu sukanya anak-anak, jadi di ff ini si Ken author bikin jadi bocah biar makin greget hahaha. Selain itu ini sebenarnya remake dari kapel lain, tapi sekarang author bikin jadi Keo hehehe.

Oke lah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga semua reader yang baca suka yaaaaa.

Last, author minta review dan pendapat semuanyaaaa, gomawoooo! ^^v


End file.
